Gharial problem
by snake screamer
Summary: Or why Krieger can't buy knock-off shoes.


(I would like to thank Red Witch for her contribution.)

"HERRGH!" Krieger panted as he tried to open a large crate. "Gahh... why do they have to make this difficult.

"Krieger why are you messing with that crate?" Lana questioned as she and Archer walked

"I don't know why are you guys here so early?" Krieger

"Ugh... mother called us early for some scheme or whatever." Archer yawned. "Why are you here"

"I always get my packages here, to avoid people trying to steal them." Krieger said

"Why, trying to stop thrill-seekers from dying." Archer said

"What exactly in that crate anyway?" Lana asked

"False Gharial." Krieger said, catching Archer attention and he handle it in a calm manner.

"WHAT!?" Archer snapped pointing his gun at Krieger, looking ready to turn Krieger to a bullet filled corpse.

"Woah take it easy!" Krieger said

"Do you know what you just did!" Archer growled

"I order something called a False gharial?"

"That right you order a freshwater crocodile and it's in that box!" Archer snapped.

"I did?" Krieger said

"YES YOU DID!" Archer snapped

"Wait, how do you know Krieger order a crocodile, he said ghari-"

"Gharial, scientific name Gavialis gangeticus, also known as the gavial, and the fish-eating crocodile, it is characterized by it's extremely long, thin jaws, which are regarded as an adaptation to a primarily fish diet. False Gharial also known as the Malayan gharial and Sunda gharial or (due to its scientific name) the Tomistoma. Who, unlike the gharial, the false gharial's snout broadens considerably towards the base and so is considerably more similar to those of true crocodiles than the gharial. However, preliminary nuclear genetic sequences may indicate the gharial and false gharial had a shared ancestor at some point in prehistory."

"Oh right, i forgot about your extensive knowledge about Crocodiles, alligator and creatures related to it." Lana said

"Yeah cause it called knowing your enemy Lana." Archer said "Hence why i want to know why you have one here Krieger!"

"Well for one i thought i order some knockoff of Crocs, you know the shoes." Krieger said "Though now i feel embarrass, and wish you told me that earlier before i paid 500 for this thing."

"You paid 500 for knock-off shoes?" Lana asked

"Well sure it sounds stupid when you say it like that." Krieger said with a eye-roll.

"Now I kind of understand his mistake. Paying only 500 for shoes is a pretty good deal." Archer said

"How much do you pay for shoes? Never mind! I don't want to know!" Lana said

"It pays to have a cobbler on retainer." Archer admitted

"Anywho i doubt it's still alive, this has no air hole and unless it been fed, i'm pretty sure it's dead." Lana said kicking the box. They all jumped as the box began to rattle and making noises.

"Okay i was wrong, i admit that." Lana said nervously "Krieger please get rid of this box."

"Me? why?" Krieger said concerned

"Cause i can't feel my legs at the moment and Archer clinging to a desk."

"I'm not clinging Lana. just strategically making sure i have the higher ground." Archer stated "But seriously get rid of that thing Krieger."

"No way, for all i know that box is going to break open. i am not risking my life on a what if." Krieger said

"Krieger, you literally make enough invention and creation that always seem to turn on you."

"Yeah but theres a familiarity with that." Krieger stated

"GET RID OF THAT THING!" Lana and Archer shouted

"Alright alright! Yeesh." Krieger said as he turned around. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Lana said as she noticed the front half of the crate broken. "What the- it's escape!"

"It's out!" Archer shrieked

"B-but how that crate was impossible to open."

"Somehow your weirdness must have let you bought some deadly mutant one." Archer snapped

"Really, huh that kinda cool." Krieger said

"Krieger not now. We need to find out where that thing going-"

"AHHH!" Mallory shouted.

"Well i guess we know where it's going." Archer said

* * *

Much Later

"I should kill all three of you..." Mallory sneered as they were finally able to trap the gator back into a new crate.

"Mother why are you adding me and Lana, we don't want that monstrosity here." Archer stated

"No but you forgot to bring any bullets!" Mallory snapped.

"Oh... okay yeah that was our bad." Archer admitted

"Honestly... who order a living alligator anyway."

"False Gharial." Archer stated

"I was shopping for shoes." Krieger said defensively.

"Whatever, you three just get out of here, i'm so angry i can't remember why i called you in here anyway." Mallory stated.

"So umm... should i get rid of it?" Krieger said

"No i'll do it, i can't trust you idiots to do so." Mallory muttered.

* * *

(Three days later)

"Wow, there still doing reports on what happen to Trudy Beakmen." Cyril said

"You mean the one where she and her guest at her park party were attacked by that crocodile?" Pam questioned

"Yeah and they find it weird cause according to researcher that species doesn't even belong north america." Cyril said. Krieger, Archer and Lana looked at Mallory with disapproval on there faces. "What? Mallory said "It like no one died in that incident, and it knocked Trudy down a peg so i say win win."


End file.
